


based on merits

by athousandsatellites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, F/F, General, Guest Appearance: Caspar von Bergliez, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans!byleth, trans!caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites
Summary: Edelgard knew that the Black Eagles’ new Professor was a skilled mercenary. But a chance passing makes her realize that beneath those blank blue eyes, there is something more.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	based on merits

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Emotional support headcanons ahoy.

* * *

Edelgard knew that the Black Eagles’ new Professor was a skilled mercenary. But a chance passing makes her realize that beneath those blank blue eyes, there is something more.

  
  
  


A pristine morning greeted Edelgard that day, blue skies dotted only by a few white clouds. Around Garreg Mach Monastery, students littered about the fishing pond, dining hall, and courtyards. Today, there were no lessons to attend to or battles to be fought. Edelgard was free to do as she pleased. A rare moment of peace.

She would not let her traitorous thoughts drag her into the shadows today. Head held high as always, Edelgard strode purposefully from her room towards the library. There was a useful book detailing the topography around Garreg Mach that she had intended to start. 

She was passing by her House’s classroom when her ears picked up a familiar excited voice.

“Thanks a lot for the help Professor. I promise I won’t overdo it next time!”

Caspar?

Edelgard paused a few feet away from the oak double doors. What was he doing in their classroom on a free day such as this? He was usually at the training grounds instead.

“I’m happy to help.”

The monotone voice of their new instructor floated through the air like dandelions on a gentle wind.

Edelgard frowned and stepped closer to the classroom entrance, careful to keep her footsteps light.

“Just remember not to bind for so long next time. Follow Professor Manuela’s advice.”

Caspar sighed and said, “I got it Professor. I didn’t mean to give you two a scare.”

Edelgard peeked just in time to see Professor Byleth squeeze Caspar’s shoulder. Her breath caught. Was it a trick of the light or was her Professor really frowning? It was just the slightest pinch of her brow, but Edelgard was certain something was different. Her eyes flickered from that stony gaze down to the hard line of Byleth’s jaw.

“It’s alright. Just know that even with a slim chest, binding for several hours can cause suffocation or other issues.” Byleth let her hand dropped. “Things like that mean certain death in battle.”

Caspar straightened and clenched his fist. “I’m not going to let that happen, Professor! I’ll keep getting stronger.”

The resolution in Caspar’s voice never failed to impress Edelgard. She gave a subdued smile. This old world did not deserve his fighting spirit.

Byleth nodded. “The herbs should help. They’re from the same family I used. Good for growth.”

Caspar clutched something in his hands and it was only then that Edelgard noticed he held a small bag. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed his shirt was loose. Close to his collar was a bright red mark, as if something had chafed his skin. She didn’t have time to dwell on the matter before Caspar’s excited voice shook her from her thoughts. He saluted their Professor, spewing his gratitude before rushing to the classroom entrance.

Edelgard jumped back, narrowly avoiding Caspar. Her ears burned as he skidded to a stop in front of her. She hoped he hadn’t noticed her lingering.

“Oh, morning Edelgard! Sorry didn’t see you there.” Caspar’s easy smile soothed her worried thoughts. The boy was almost too big of heart at times.

Edelgard smiled gently. “Good morning to you as well Caspar and please, no need for apologies. I was just on my way to the library.” Her eyes flicked from his face to the red mark partially hidden under his collar. “Unless you have need of me for something. As your House Leader and the future Emperor of Adrestia, you know I am always willing to help my classmates and my people should they have need of me.”

Caspar blinked for a few seconds before laughing. “You shouldn’t be so serious all the time Edelgard. It’s okay to relax once in a while.”

She couldn’t afford such levity, but he didn’t have to know that. Edelgard nodded and said, “Thank you Caspar, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Great! Anyway talk to you later Edelgard, I have to find Lindhardt.”

He sprinted past her and she watched him go with an exasperated, but fond expression. 

“You can come in if you’d like Edelgard.”

The Professor’s quiet voice sent a chill down the nape of her neck. Edelgard glanced at her. The ex-mercenary stood by her desk, a few books propped open. A closer inspection revealed the subjects to be anatomy and botany. 

Strange, she thought. What had she and Caspar been talking about that involved such unrelated subjects _and_ Professor Manuela’s input?

Byleth tilted her head at her, dull blue eyes blinking once. Edelgard realized she had just been staring and straightened.

“Thank you for the offer Professor, but I was just passing through.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “You don’t have questions?”

Edelgard donned her mask and flashed a polite smile. “Why would I?”

Byleth didn’t answer immediately. She averted her gaze and stared at her desk. 

There!

Now Edelgard was certain she was frowning.

“So you were just standing by the door for nothing?”

Heat shot up Edelgard’s back and dusted her cheeks with a bright pink. At last, she sighed and stepped into the classroom.

“Apologies Professor. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Byleth tilted her head again. “It’s okay.” Then, in a smaller voice she added, “I’m here if you want to talk.”

Edelgard felt a pang in her chest. Once again, the Professor caught her off-guard with her straightforwardness. That strange aura. It was so curious and yet familiar.

Edelgard clasped her hands behind her back, straightening her posture. “It would be rude of me to reject such a kind offer. Then, if you don’t mind, I _do_ have a few questions Professor.”

The edge of Byleth’s lips twitched. The morning light splintered into smaller spectacles of colored glass, highlighting the varying shades of blue and green in Byleth’s hair. Edelgard felt butterflies at the very bottom of her stomach. Byleth’s eyes seemed brighter than before.

“I’ll make us some tea.”

  
  


Edelgard had never thought someone besides Hubert could ever brew her a cup of tea that matched her delicate palette.

But the way Byleth stewed, drained, and poured her tea into a simple tea cup was almost mesmerizing. Edelgard murmured a thank you before taking a sip. Floral notes tickled her taste buds and she fought to contain her surprise.

Delicate, slightly bitter, and not too hot. Edelgard closed her eyes and the world shrunk down to citrus accents and a perfumed aroma. The tea warmed her throat and made the butterflies settle down. Her eyes fluttered open and watched Byleth. The young woman placed a few biscuits down on a platter before pouring herself a cup.

Those scarred hands moved about as if she was handling fine porcelain instead of the worn pottery she had.

Truly, her teacher was full of mysteries. 

Edelgard hid her smile as Byleth sat across from her.

“So what do you want to know?” Byleth asked, biting into a biscuit.

Edelgard placed her cup down. “Firstly, I would like to clarify one thing. Was Caspar in need of any serious medical assistance? As House Leader, I want to be prepared to assist my fellow classmates should certain issues arise.”

Byleth’s lips twitched. It almost looked like a smile. Edelgard’s chest swelled with pride.

“It’s not as bad as it could have been. Caspar passed out during our morning spar.”

Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up. “Professor, that sounds serious. What happened?”

Byleth hummed and sipped her tea. “A mix of dehydration and binding his chest for several hours. It made it harder to breathe.”

So far, Edelgard was beginning to think her suspicions were correct. “I assume he has been properly advised?”

“Professor Manuela scolded him and then prescribed him some medicine. She also gave him some books on alternative ways to present himself.” Byleth frowned. “I don’t think I was as helpful, but I did give him some herbs that aid in musculature growth.”

Edelgard’s fingers twitched. There it was. Byleth spoke as if she had personal experience in the matter. Taking another sip to gather her thoughts (and her courage), Edelgard decided honesty was the best approach. Careful honestly.

“By binding Professor, do you mean for protection purposes or gender presentation?”

Byleth nodded and Edelgard gave a quiet, “Ah.”

The next several minutes passed with quiet conversation. After being reassured that Caspar would be fine, Edelgard made a mental note to let her classmate know he had her support. She was not only the House Leader of the Black Eagles, but the future Emperor of Adrestia. The well-being of her people mattered greatly.

And Caspar was a friend too.

Edelgard let the silence linger for a moment before posing her next question.

“Forgive me if this comes across as prying Professor, but you advised Caspar as if you had personal experience on the matter.” 

Byleth’s teacup paused halfway to her mouth and for a split second, Edelgard’s stomach dropped.

Then she said, “I didn’t know I was a girl until I was ten.”

And just like that, Edelgard watched another piece of the puzzle that was her teacher reveal itself. The gentle understanding she exhibited towards Caspar earlier had come from a place of kinship. Edelgard’s cheeks colored.

She wasn’t aware someone with such cold eyes could be so kind.

Cold eyes.

Edelgard mentally scoffed at herself. She was one to talk.

“Cookie?”

A golden brown treat appeared in front of her face, chocolate bits and nuts scattered throughout. Edelgard blinked at the Professor. Byleth already had a half eaten cookie in her other hand and one cheek bulging with the sweet treat.

Violet eyes honed in on a crumb at the corner of the Professor’s mouth.

Edelgard tried to fight her instinct to smile. She really did. But seeing her teacher, an ex-mercenary with the moniker of the “Ashen Demon,” munching on a cookie, was calming. Almost freeing in a way.

If it was around the Professor, she could stand to be a bit more honest.

Her fingers brushed calloused skin as the cookie was transferred from one hand to another. Edelgard felt a shiver trace down her spine. Even with her gloves on, the Professor’s hand radiated warmth. 

Those butterflies were back again.

Edelgard cleated her throat, taking a delicate bite of her cookie. “Professor, may I ask something else of you?”

Byleth blinked at her, another cookie halfway to her mouth. Her eyes flicked up then down before nodding.

Edelgard chuckled. “Would you mind sharing some of your experiences?” At Byleth’s subtle frown, the Imperial Princess felt the tips of her ears redden. “If my request displeases you or causes discomfort, you are free to decline. In fact, you may disregard my request whatever your feelings on the matter should you do please. Still, may I ask nonetheless?”

The corner of the Professor’s lips twitched, but she remained silent.

Edelgard was not ignorant. She knew at least a few nobles who had transitioned. Ferdinand’s great uncle for one. But she also knew that such care and resources were less available for the commonfolk. It couldn’t have been easy for someone like Byleth, a commoner, a nomadic mercenary, to obtain things she needed to feel comfortable in her own skin. Edelgard clutched her cup tighter.

How unfair.

Byleth blinked, raising her gaze up to ceiling. “Well, I was lucky, I think. My dad helped. He taught me what herbs and medicine could help. Also taught me how to cut my hair.” Byleth, pointed to her dark bangs, an almost proud glint in her eyes.

Edelgard scrutinized the uneven cut of her teacher’s hair. Captain Jeralt sounded like a good father, but for a moment, Edelgard wondered about taking her teacher’s hair in her hands and carefully trimming the edges.

A heat curled in Edelgard’s stomach and her collar was suddenly too tight.

“Edelgard?”

The Imperial Princess almost jumped in her seat. Byleth’s brow was pinched in...worry? Curiosity? Edelgard blinked, face warm, and realized she had been staring.

“My apologies Professor. I am afraid some things are preoccupying me.”

“Ah.” Byleth stared down her lap, jaw tight. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Edelgard frowned. Uncomfortable? About what? Violet eyes followed Byleth’s stare. The ex-mercanery clenched her hands, avoiding her gaze. 

It hit her like lightning. Edelgard’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, no, Professor! Please do not think I am uncomfortable with you! Quite the opposite, I’m honored you would trust me with such a personal subject.”

Byleth slowly lifted her head. “Honored?”

Edelgard nodded, pushing back the fluttery feelings in her chest. “I know it can be difficult for those who...” a bitter edge lined her voice, “do not follow or conform to the traditions of society. But I believe we should judge people on their merits, not their appearances or status.”

Byleth blinked and her blue eyes darkened. She tilted her head and a chill ran down Edelgard’s spine. The intensity in her eyes. Edelgard found it hard to breathe suddenly.

She felt like she was being unraveled, Byleth taking apart the pieces of her blackened heart and putting it back together. Her gloves hands tightened around her teacup.

Then the Professor glanced at the clock on the wall and the spell was broken.

“Thank you Edelgard,” she said.

Edelgard smiled gently. She opened her mouth to respond when Byleth’s quiet voice cut her off.

“I wish others felt the way you did.”

“Pardon?”

Byleth looked back at her and the stained glass windows lit her face with scattered, colored lights. The blue in her eyes flickered like the sea and Edelgard’s breath caught. The dark depths threatened to pull her in.

“Judging others based on who they are, not what they are.” Byleth’s voice lowered to a whisper. “It’s...nice.”

Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat. The chatter and sounds of nature from outside the classroom seemed to dull and then fade. All she could hear was the thrum of her pulse. Byleth stared down at her own teacup, the faintest of smiles on her face.

They fell into quiet, but comfortable conversation after that. Byleth shared a few more stories of her experiences, brewing another batch of tea when it went cold. How a few mercenaries in her father’s company had said things they immediately regretted when Jeralt got wind of it. Or how he had taught her to train her voice with the aid of bird calls and singing. Edelgard listened with a smile; even giggled when Byleth described her father’s exploits of getting her more comfortable clothes.

The Imperial Princess avoided commenting on that last bit. If her teacher’s...bold choice of clothing suited her then Edelgard wouldn’t dream of saying anything insensitive.

The morning passed before Edelgard remembered about her trip to the library. Or lack there off. 

But, as she watched Byleth pour her another cup of tea, the aroma bright and fruity, she found she didn’t mind.

“Professor?”

“Hm?” Byleth looked up, half eaten biscuit in hand.

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Edelgard said, letting a note of fondness creep into her voice.

Byleth blinked, then dipped her head. “Thank you for listening Edelgard.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
